Ebonroc
Ebonroc is the fifth boss in Blackwing Lair, after Firemaw and before Flamegor. He is the 2nd drake and drops the Tier 2 epic set gloves for all classes. He is one of three powerful black drakes who guard the way to their master, Nefarian. Attacks and abilities Like the other 2 drakes, Ebonroc casts wing buffet and Shadow Flame. His unique drake ability is Shadow of Ebonroc. Shadow of Ebonroc is a debuff cast on the main tank. While active, Ebonroc gains 25000 health every time he strikes that target. It cannot be dispelled, and you must wait the full duration (8 seconds) for the debuff to fade. It can be resisted with high shadow resist, and it is recommended to have at least 200 SR on both the main tank and off tank in order to ease the problems that Shadow of Ebonroc can cause. Strategy The strategy is quite straightforward. Position Ebonroc so that your tanks are in a corner, to avoid erratic knockback. A good example of placement is at the angle between the staircase he patrols on and the wall. Have your tanks be very focused on Shadow of Ebonroc, use the CT_RaidAssist mod to see who gets it. Big Wigs also is incredibly useful for detecting this. As soon a tank is affected by Shadow of Ebonroc, other tanks must immediately taunt Ebonroc off him. Keep Mortal Strike up on him all the time and the heals will be hard to notice. Like Firemaw, he does a wing buffet every now and then. Use an offtank to taunt him away from the MT so that he does not get the buffet (50% threat reduction). Note that Shadow of Ebonroc is a low level spell, and a little amount of shadow resist on your tanks (around 100) will reduce your chance of getting hit by it to 25%. A workable way to position is to assign 3 tanks for Ebonroc. Try and locate the side tanks at 3 and 9 o'clock where the MT is 12. The DPS should stay at 6 o'clock. One is to be the MT, one is to be the buffet eater, and one is just there for shadows of Ebonroc. Basically, if the MT gets the debuff, both tanks should try and taunt Ebonroc off (he resists a decent bit of the time, two taunts helps to ensure that he's not healing.) Come 15 seconds from the next wing buffet, the eater should stop taunting, to keep his taunt primed for just before the buffet. Be warned, the buffets can occur off as long as five seconds after the 30 second timer has expired, so the eater may have to tank for a bit. As nasty as the debuff is, it is critical that each tank have both challenging shout and mocking blow prepared in case their first taunt is resisted. He does a Shadow Flame, but no other AoE attacks, everyone can remain in his LoS safely. The only danger is a caster pulling aggro right when he does Shadow Flame, which shouldn't happen if your tanks are taunting correctly. Have priests assigned to shield the main tank after each shadow flame, it is not necessary, but provides you with extra safety. DPS him quite fast as the tanks tend to get tired, its a very straining fight for them. Healers are not quite as stressed, since his only serious damage comes from Shadow Flame. If you pull aggro, vanish, feign death, or run to the corner. If your guild has a shadow spec'd priest, you may consider allowing him or her to DPS for this fight. Good luck and enjoy your purples! Loot Videos Patches and hotfixes * * External links Category:Black drakes Category:Bosses Category:Blackwing Lair mobs